grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Skill Tree
What is a Skill Tree? Skill Trees are "upgrades" for jobs and characters that allow for new and different skills to be used to "revamp" the character/job. The Skill tree was intended to give a character more strategical use. Currently in the North American server, only Elesis' Knight, Lire's Archer, Arme's Magician,Sieghart's Gladiator, Lass' Thief, Ryan's Druid, Ronan's Spell Knight, Jin's Fighter, Amy's Dancer,Dio's Stygian/Drakar and Zero's Wanderer/Seeker classes have a Skill Tree. Three characters, Dio, Zero,and Ley, must utilize the Skill Tree for their components. Their "Ability Points" (or AP for short) come from the mass components of the Skill Tree. Skill Points Skill Points are acquired by leveling up. "Skill Points" are used in Skill Trees to obtain different functions on the character. Warning!: Unless an SP Reset Card is obtained, points added to the Skill Tree cannot be taken out. Strangely the card costs 300 Cash, meaning resetting abilities is not free. Note that it says "one point equals one card", but this is false, which is actually "one tab equals one card". On the top-right corner of the Skill Tree Tab, there are four areas that determine how the Skill Points are used. SP Left: How many Skill Points the character possesses. SP Used: How many Skill Points are used on the Job. Max SP: How many Skill Points can be used on the Job. Total SP: How many Skill Points can be used on all 4 jobs. Also on the top right there is a counter on how many SP Reset Cards the user owns. A newly acquired character will automatically have 1 SP to use. However, Dio has 5 instead. Skill Key A Skill Key is a Cash-Only Item costing 3000 Cash that is needed to unlock a Locked Set of Skills. The Cash Skills unlock different possibilities for the MP bar attacks. There are 2 to 5 skills per locked area, and one lock for each level and mode of abilities. Each locked area represents a bar of MP that will be changed. If a character has two modes of attacks, there is a separate set for each half. A skill key can only be used to unlock one area. Warning!: There is no confirmation for using the skill keys when clicking on the lock, it will just unlock itself. Used skill keys cannot be retrieved by any means. Note: Be careful of what you unlock. Some of the Cash moves are surprisingly weaker and/or less effective than the GP ones (although it was claimed by the Game Masters that "Cash" was more "beneficial"). For example, the Thief's Dark Memories (Kaze'aze's Summoning) is actually weaker than Raven Walker, despite that Kaze'aze is supposedly superior than most other beings. Skill Tree Lists *Knight Skill Tree *Archer Skill Tree *Magician Skill Tree *Thief Skill Tree *Druid Skill Tree *Spell Knight Skill Tree *Dancer Skill Tree *Fighter Skill Tree *Gladiator Skill Tree *Rune Caster Skill Tree *Stygian Skill Tree *Drakar Skill Tree *Wanderer Skill Tree *Seeker Skill Tree *Summoner Skill Tree *Darkbringer Skill Tree Trivia *Only the Archer's tree has 5 different moves on a Cash component. *Only the Fighter's tree has 2 different moves on a Cash component. *Currently, the Fighter has the least amount of Cash Skill Tree moves. *There is a fifth icon seen next to the other four jobs. Speculated as a "5th Job." *Stygian was the first class to have been released simultaneously with the Skill Tree, followed by Drakar, Wanderer, Summoner, Seeker, and Darkbringer. *Drakar is the first 2nd job to have a Skill Tree followed by Seeker and Darkbringer. *All trees have a maximum of 35 SP Levels within the exception being Stygian's, Drakar's, Wanderer's, Seeker's, Summoner's, and Darkbringer's which have 30. *The Skill Tree system was based from Elsword. **However, Elsword gains two Skill Points for every one character level while Grand Chase previously gained one Skill Point for every Skill Tree level. Now it is gained the same way as in Elsword. *As of Grand Chase Chaos, the Skill Tree Experience was removed. Category:Skill Trees